A Little Visit 2: The cursed CD
by DiegoRules
Summary: Dennis is a 13 year old kid who bought an Ice Age CD from a...witch. He didn't know it was cursed at first, until he plugged it in his laptop. What will happen to him? you have only one way to find out for yourself. Rated T, just encase. Enjoy! :)
1. Beacons and eggs

*Ring-ring-ring* the alarm clock said. Dennis (which was apparently irritated) halfway opened his eyes. "Just a few more minutes please" Dennis pleaded as the alarm continued to ring but as loud as ever. "Argh alright I'm up, I'm up" Dennis impatiently said as he turned his alarm clock off. *Click* was the only sound he heard from the alarm clock as he turned it off. Then Dennis stood up from his uncomfy position. "Stupid alarm clock" the sleepy yet irritated boy said as he went downstairs scratching his itchy yet weird looking hairdo in the head, then a yaw came out as he proceed to the kitchen. "Morning mom ( :D )" Dennis excitedly sat at the table. "Morning honey ( :) )" his mom replied back grinning. She was cooking beacon and egg, for Dennis, he had grown old of that food, like every single day in their life that was their only food. "Not again ( s:l )" Dennis disappointedly said as he murmured to his mother."You'll just have to bear with it honey until I can afford anything else, ok?" his mother calmly said as Dennis tried to search for food in the fridge. Then Dennis sighs in disappointment, cuz he didn't find anything."Mom, that's like the 86th time I heard u reply to my first question ( -_- )" Dennis sarcastically said."Well, now it's the 87th time u heard it" his mom sarcastically replied back. Then Dennis sighs, again."I'm gonna go take a bath" Dennis lifelessly said while hunching his back. Then Dennis slowly walk to the bathroom upstairs.

At the bathroom….

As Dennis turned on the shower, not knowing that he turned on the cold shower. "Ahhhh! Cold-cold-cold" he yelled in agony, well not really on agony more like in frustration or maybe both, but…oh well back to the story. Now as I was saying, Dennis yelled cuz he accidentally turned on the cold shower instead of the warm one. "Argh..stupid shower, not working properly" then he began to murmur while applying soap in his body. "Wats going on up there?" a voice went through Dennis's eardrums. "N-nothing mom" Dennis said, trying to act cool like nothing had happened.

**Me: Well, actually Dennis ur eyes are the one's malfunctioning. *chuckles***

**Dennis: Shut up! *face becomes red***

**Me: *laugh* yeah whatever u say dude, anyway back to the story.**

"Yeah nothing" he said. After washing his entire body, he took a dry towel and rubs his body dry. Even his hair was dried, completely. Then he took a sneak peek at the mirror to see what his physical appearance was. His eyes popped out like popcorns in a microwave oven. ( O_O ) u can base this as an example. He saw his hair turned him into a complete geek or maybe a 100% freak, or must be both. I just can't explain it, its up to u watever u call it.

**Dennis: That's insulting…. (he said Calmly)**

**Me: First of all, why are u here? I thought u were laughing ur mouth off watching a comedy channel. Secondly, Don't complain Mr. Moody, I'm writing here (Or probably in ur case guys 'reading') so pls don't disturb me!**

**Dennis: First statement, "wat do u care.", Second statement his only reply was to *Cross his arms and turned away***

**Me: *rolls his eyes and went back to writing***

**Me: now back to the story folks.**

He fixed his hair into place to look more elegant and more 'human looking'. As he finished the last strokes, he went directly to his room and opened his wardrobe. "Hmm…which should I ware?" he said with a hand on his chin. Actually all the uniforms are all the same ryt?, but I don't know why he's very picky with it (I think its his habit). He took it in and…voalla, his ready for school. "Breakfast is ready!" yelled his mom. "Coming" he hurriedly replied. He was in such a hurry that he slipped his footing from the stairs. Luckily for him, he immediately grabbed the bluster of the stairs creating a loud ratchet for him mom to hear all the way to the kitchen.

**Dennis: Are u trying to kill me in ur stories!**

**Me: I had a thought of it. (sarcastic)**

**Me: By the way, how did u know that u were almost killed in my story?**

**Dennis: *face palm* Well duh, I'm one of the characters in ur story, genius.**

**Me: reason enough, now let me work…pls**

**Dennis: *Closed the door shut***

**Me: Back to the story, readers**

"Is everything ok sport?" his mother worriedly said. "Y-yes I'm ok, I'm ok" he replied as he found his balance. Then he heard a devious laughter above him, and to his embarrassment, he saw Jazzmyne, his bratty little sister which is laughing his lungs out. "X-D you….should have…seen ur stupid face" she said between breaths "ha-ha-ha" Dennis fakely laughed "Very funny, Jazzmyne ):-(" Dennis evil eyed on Jazzmyne. Jazzmyne just scoffs as she went pass Dennis. Then she glanced at him and said "As if" in an irritating tone. Then Jazzmyne proceed to the living room then finally the kitchen. As she arrived before Dennis, she directly sat at the table. "Morning mom, wats for break-" She got cut as she smelled the aroma of the dish her mom was cooking. "Is that what I think it is?" she narrowed her eyes "Yup, beacon and eggs" her mother said, placing the plateful of beacon and eggs on the table. Then Jazzmyne made a disgusted face on the food she saw. "Isn't there anything else?" Even Dennis's bratty little sister gotten old of beacon and eggs, even though she's not as picky as Dennis. "Now-now Jazzmyne, u should be thankful u have something to eat. You know why? Cuz-" she stopped "there are many hungry people in this world, I know" Jazzmyne continued her moms statement. "But still, don't we have anything else left in here?" she said as she opened the fridge. "There's nothing left in there sis, I checked it first before u did." Dennis entered the kitchen. "Blah-blah-blah, I don't wanna here it" his sister hissed "If u don't believe me then fine. I don't need to tell u twice" Dennis now at the table "Cuz ur old enough to understand" he coldly said. There was an awkward silence for about a minute or two, exept for the glass bottles of water banging each other as Jazzmyne scanned the fridge for almost anything at all to sink her teeth on. "So did u find anyting?" Dennis said in a sarcastic tone, expecting for his sister's embarrassed expression. "Actually, I did" Jazzmyne smiles evilly "Oh yeah, then show it" Dennis said in an eagerly way. "Jazzmyne brought out the food she found on the fridge grinning. Then Dennis burst out laughing. 


	2. A normal day

"you crack me up sis, thats last weeks dinner we still don't know if its still edible." Dennis commented while wiping the tiny 'tears of joy' on the edge of his right eye.

"Yeah, well at least I found something, not like u empty handed" Jazzmyne spat her big brother. And this was Dennis's face l-( , he was currently out of words so he was speechless.

After that ridiculous argue about beacon and eggs, they both sat at the table with their mother and hurriedly/gloomily ate breakfast, and Dennis packed up his bag and went to school. "Have fun Dennis!" his mom yelled and waved at him "Have a miserable day big brother" Jazzmyne added while mocking her brother Dennis. "I will" he replied while running past the lawn and through the iron gate.

On his way to school, he met his best friend, Reyn. Reyn is his childhood friend, and is now a high school student plus his Dennis's and is a sprinter at their school. "Hey Reyn!" Dennis shouted he was 50 meters away from Reyn, of course he had to shout. "Yo!" Reyn glanced at the person calling his name.

Because Dennis was way too far from Reyn, he decided to do a couple of sprints, plus its a good morning exercise. As Dennis arrived to his destination which was where Reyn was standing, he was panting intensely with knees bent and arms on top of it for support plus with head dropped. *Pant-pant* then he took a deep breath and said "Whoo!" he yelled"that felt great" now on a lower tone. "You don't have to run u know, u could have just jog" Reyn commented, Dennis smirked "easy..for u...to say, ur..a sprinter" he said between breathes. "I suppose so, but still...this isn't the answer if u want to get a heart attack" Reyn said sarcastically while patting Dennis's shoulder. Dennis scoffs "Yeah right" Dennis still panting a little. Then Reyn stick a hand out and helped Dennis up "Thanks bro :-)" **(****N****ote: Reyn is older than Dennis from months only)** Dennis said happily with a wide smile, and when I say wide I mean until the ears. "Np dude" Reyn also replied with a warm smile on his face. "Lets go together?" Dennis asked in a nice way "Xure, why not" Reyn said in approval.

The two friends went to school happily, chatting different things. But they didn't know that they were being spied. "Hehehehe" laughed the anonymous voice in the shadows. "They will be perfect specimen for my work" the voice said in a high pitched tone with an evil grin on her face as she watched the two best friends walked to school, then she vanished just like a bubble.

Dennis and Reyn had a long chat about some sort of game and some movies, and by that long talk they lost track of time. *Rriiinngg* Dennis and Reyn heard the school bell from a distance and glanced at the school. "We have to hurry" Dennis exclaimed while running, of course he ran not too long ago, so by now he's a little tired sao his velocity was extremely lower than Reyns. Dennis ran as fast as his energy could take him, but it still wasn't enough to catch up with Reyn who was a sprinter in their school. Reyn was running like crazy, their gap was like ten meters and still rising.

Then a minute later, Reyn was the first to arrive at school, then he felt relieved as he saw a couple more students like him rushing in the last minute to school. Dennis, on the other hand not too far away behind, was nearly ready to collapse as he arrived to school, then he glanced at Reyn, who was panting hard with heavy sweats running down from his head to his chin and fall to the ground. Then Reyn glanced at Dennis, who was panting even harder than him, its like he was inhaling fifty percent of the earths oxygen, and his heart was beating so hard that it could burst out of his chest.

Reyn walk towards his exhausted friend, extending an arm. "Lets go?" Reyn insisted, forming a smile on his face. Instead of exhaustion, Dennis felt energy, overflowing through his body as he saw his best friend's happy face. He grabbed Reyn's hand and pulled himself up. Then both went to class together...sweating.

"Well this is interesting, his best friend is an athlete in running while he is an athlete in archery. Their even better than I expected Teeheeheehee..." the anonymous person said as she spied at the two best friends on a crystal ball.

To be continued...

**This is my second chapter guys. o.O who could this anonymous person be? find out in next chapter. And don't forget to review. **

**Dennis: I think its pretty obvious on who the person is.**

**Me: don't tell them if u know, big mouth (Wacks Dennis on the head)**

**Dennis: OW! hey wat was that for **

**Me: *roll eyes* **


	3. The witch has arrived

**This is my third chapter u guys and sorry for the delay, don't forget to review! :) **

As Dennis and his best friend Reyn step inside the classroom. They were astonished at whats they have seen. Both their (pair) eyes widened with surprise as they saw their classroom was being wreck by its own students, literally. Well not totally the wreck meaning, it was more like party-wreck of some sort.

It was like the beginning of world war three. Papers were flying here and there; pencils and ballpens were falling everywhere; chairs also banging here and there. The two were still at the door with eyes widened, until Reyn started the conversation. "Hey Dennis, can I ask a question?" Reyn asked "Sure, fire away" Dennis replied "Are we in the right room?" Reyn continued "I don't think this is even a room" Dennis said sarcastically "I think this is a...BATTLEGROUND!" Dennis shouted out loud, then he joined the fight and began to throw some papers to his classmates. Reyn just stood there by the door, relaxing from his exhaustion earlier.

Actually, there are two of Dennis's best friends, the one u met earlier was the sprinter, Reyn while the other one is a mathematician named Leo, and his also Dennis's classmate.

Leo was also rushing in the last minute just like the two, that's why they became best friends cuz their always the last student to come to school. He ran past the school gate and hurriedly entered the hall, then finally he arrived at his classroom. Then he saw Reyn at the entrance of the room, relaxing. "Hey Reyn" Leo waved at him "Oh hey Leo" Reyn said welcomely "Why are u outsi-" Leo stopped, and just like the two from earlier, his eyes also widened. I mean who wouldn't be, you walk up to ur classroom one morning and u saw everysingle one of your classmates throwing papers at each other. "Well that figures" Leo realized why Reyn was out side. Then a thought came to his mind 'Is Reyn just relaxing here? or is their a deeper reason.' Leo thought deeper, instead of an answer to his questions, a theory came to his mind 'Is he on the lookout for our first teacher?' then Leo shook his head, trying to remove the ridiculous idea from his head. "Hey, do I see Dennis in there?" Leo narrowed his eyes with eyelids halfway closed. "Yup that's him" Reyn crossed his arms and glanced at Dennis. "He's firing paper at a ration of 2:2" (that means 2 papers per 2 seconds) Leo wrote the new record to his notebook. "Yup that's a new record alright" Reyn still crossing his arms. "Eat my dust peewee pants" Dennis shouted like a warrior doing a battle cry, throwing some paper at his classmates.

Dennis noticed that Leo was already around. He glanced at Leo who was waving at him beside Reyn. "Hey Leo" Dennis playfully said " Yo" was Leo's reply as he waved to Dennis, then Dennis walk towards Reyn an Leo. "We're in serious trouble dude, if the our teacher finds out" Leo started the conversation, covering his mouth "Yeah I agree, she'll beat the crap out of us for sure." Reyn added. "Hmm." Dennis thought deeply for his next reply, then it came to him eventually "But look at the bright side, we'll be on the school paper as classroom of the year." he sarcastically said. "Dennis ( -_- )" his two friends chorused in an irritated way. "What?" Dennis with a 'what did I do' face.

While Reyn and Dennis was talking, Leo notice someone coming towards them, then he gulped "Um guys, English teacher Haydee at twelve o'clock" Leo's voice was already trembling as he pointed out to the teacher. Luckly for them Ms. Haydee was busy reading some story books that she borrowed at the library, so she didn't notice the boys down the hall she was walking at. Dennis and Reyn gasped as they saw who was Leo pointing at "Ohdearoh greatohman" Reyn continually said, Dennis was biting his nails. Dennis accidentally glance at the door knob, then an idea was shot at him, then he said "Light bulb". He immediately closed the door shut Ms. Haydee wasn't still looking at them, he whispered to his best friends "Act natural". Then they began to smile like crazy weirdos. "Good morning Ms. Haydee" The three formally said, but still she didn't notice till a second later. "What? oh sorry, I didn't notice u. And why are you guys outside ? didn't u hear the bell rang?" she said with a puzzled face "We were...uh" Dennis was out if words "-going to the comfort room" Reyn almost shouted due to the intense fear of being caught as he continued Dennis's sentence. "Am I right guys?" He added "Yeah, absolutely" Dennis said in approval, Leo just nodded. Dennis and the others was still smiling like a bunch of weirdos. "Do I hear laughing in there?" the teacher asked in curiosity as she heard a blurry laughing of students and the banging of chairs on the room she was facing at. "No, I don't hear anything at all ma'am" Leo joined them, pretending they didn't hear anything. "Yeah u must be hearing things ma'am. In fact you'll be late for your first class, " Dennis was already panicking/nervous as he pushed the teacher away from their room door. "Um...ok" their teacher was tin shock on whats happening, but what they said was true, she was getting late for her first class, so she pushed the curiosity away from her mind and focus on her class.

As soon as Ms. Haydee was out of sight, the group sigh outloud. "That was a close one but seriously, the bathroom?" Leo protested "Hey don't blame me, it was all i could think of" Reyn deafened his statement. "This is not the time guys, in the mean time lets get in...please" Dennis calmed them both down. The other two agreed to him and they wen't inside the room and warned their classmates on whats happened earlier. And for the very first time, their classmates listened to them and obeyed their instructions, so the entire class remained silent until the teacher came in, and she did.

.:o_o:.

Meanwhile, on that very same day. The very someone who wanted Dennis and his friends to be her specimens, who was obviously a witch, was doing some of her witch craft to forge a cursed CD, until something went terribly wrong.

O.o 5 minutes before 'it' happened o.O

"Teeheehee...he surprised me again, he has another best friend and his name is..." she scanned her giant book on her right side which served as her almanac. "Ah, here it is, Leo, and he's a...MATHEMATICIAN?!." She exclaimed as her wrinkly old had pointed Leo's name on the giant almanac. "Hmm...if I remember my childhood days, I flunk in math, and also in history." then she smirked. "How ironic." she thought to herself, fingers on her chin with head faced upward, imaging her childhood days. Then she sigh in relief, as she remembered that the bullies which bullied her every single day were were not around anymore.

"Now back to forging." she directly changed the topic. "The next is..." she scanned the other giant book on her left side which act as her cookbook in enhancing or in forging different kinds of materials."Ah here it is, a dose of magnesium". "And the last ingredient is..ah, of coarse the..."she paused for a bit as she glanced at the title of the CD,"...Ice Age CD" she continued. She dipped it in the lime green liquid, then it started boiling and more of the water vapor appeared, and it formed a thin mist in the room except the mist was warm, not cold. The old witch was coughing as some of the mist entered her nostrils, *Cough-cough-cough* "Well that was involuntary" she waved a hand on her face, trying to prevent the mist (more like smoke) from entering her nostrils, and apparently it failed, so she coughed some more *cough-cough-cough*. She began to have doubts with the formula that she used. _Did it really work? or did I just use a different formula. _she spoke in hear head. At that time the mist, or should I say smoke cleared the room already , only the annoying stench of the boiling lime-green liquid remained.

She pulled out the Ice Age CD out of the boiling liquid and it was covered with the lime-green liquid from all angles. Then a second later, in the surface of the CD appeared a pair of wings formed by the liquid, just like the one on the child movie snow white. The part where the witch dip the apple on the pot and an pulled it out, and there appeared a skull formation of the liquid.

The witch was expecting a skull formation, then one thing crossed her mind. She already panicking as she directly scanned the 'cookbook' while holding the CD with the pair of wings in it. There she found the mistake that she made, she added some of the 'freshly' picked rose petals instead of the wilted ones. She was agitated of herself, for putting the wrong ingredient in, and yes of coarse she's blaming herself for it. Then she slapped her her head and it went terribly red, in order for her to release the frustration from herself and apparently it did..a little bit.

o.o. that day.o.o.o

Ms. Vanessa, their math teacher was discussing multiple math problems. And the worst part is, its almost lunch time and the students were terribly hungry, so they can't concentrate in listening and in answering the discussion and questions. But that won't work on Leo when his favorite subject is at stake. It seem that he was even hardly trying. **(Oh how I wish I was Leo. lol :D) **

"Ok class, the answer of -x+3x-(-4v+8v) is 2x-4v. Thank you Mr. Leo for answering the problem." complimented their teacher, as Leo answered the problem correctly.

For Dennis it was torture, and the best part is, he was falling asleep. He hated math more than he hated his sister. But now was different, he was getting exited as every second pass by, u know why? because its almost lunch time thats why, and yes lunch time is Dennis's favorite subject.

"50, 49, 48,47,...21,20,19, and so on" Dennis whispered to himself while doing the countdown to lunch time. "3..2..1...0...Lunch time!" He almost shouted as he said those remaining three seconds especially the 'lunch time' part. "Mr. Ilysova?" their teacher glanced at Dennis, and she was a little pissed, since she was disturbed by 'Mr. Ilysova' from her math lecturing period. His classmates also glanced at him like he was some kind of weirdo, other were looking at him with a 'what are u doing?!' face.

"Uhh...nothing ma'am" said Dennis, totally embarrassed. He quietly sat at his chair and began to write some note that he missed while he was still doing the countdown, then his teacher sigh. There was awkward silence for about 5 seconds, after that the teacher went back to writing on the chalk board.

After writing about 2 examples of algebraic problems which Dennis kept asking for, cuz he didn't understand the lecture. Ms Vanessa glanced at her wrist watch and saw the time was 12:40pm which was their lunch time and dismissal period at the same time. "Ok class, remember what I tough u. Were gonna have a short quiz tomorrow, so that I know which among u have listened to my discussion." she announced to the class while pointing her finger to the students, then she ended "Ok goodbye class." "Goooood bye, Ms. Vanessa. Goooood bye classmates, see you again tomorrow" the students said with no energy for the were terribly hungry, and same goes for Dennis.

As soon as Dennis and his tow best friends were already outside, went different paths on their way home after saying goodbye to each other.

o.O...O.o

After a long time of walking, Dennis was already halfway until he reached his crib, but one thing caught his eye. It was not a beautiful and gorgeous girl if thats what your thinking. It was something else, and he didn't saw it there before. " Psst, hey you" the unknown voice called him over. Dennis had a 'me?' look on his face at the same time pointing his finger to himself. "Yeah you, come here, I want to show u something that I know you would like" Dennis crept closer to the person calling him. A first glance he thought it was just a figure from a far, but as he step closer he finally recognize that it wasn't a figure, it was a human an old looking human, and she was a woman of course.

"Um...may I help you?" his voice began to tremble as though he was scared of getting kidnapped, but apparently he was..a little bit. "As a matter of fact u can help me, by buying this souvenirs for me. I guarantee you, this will last a lifetime, if...you won't break them" she immediately extended her arms and different things were hanging from her coat. There was a glass filled with pink liquid, and only one thing went through Dennis' head after seeing it, a potion. Then he twitched his eyes to the left and saw an amulet with a star marking on it. And finally, he glanced at his right and saw a CD, and the title of the CD was 'Ice Age'. "This one" he finally picked which he will buy, and it was the 'Ice Age' CD. "Are you sure child?" the witch asked the boy, since he bought the 'failed project' in her opinion. "Yes I'm sure, how much?" Dennis reached his wallet at the back pocket of his trousers. "It will be ten bucks" the witch said as she reached for the CD and handed it to her costumer. "Thank you ma'am" Dennis said as he took the CD from her hand and looked on the cover. Then he glanced at the woman, he was surprise that she vanished in thin air, and that gave him the creeps so he ran his way home, scared.

When he arrived at his house he rushed to the gate and past the lawn. He greeted his mom and she said that lunch is almost ready. While waiting for lunch, he plug in the CD that he bought on his laptop. And a scream greeted his room, and time itself stopped on the modern world which we lived in. "AHHHH!"

**This chapter nearly cracked my head open, literally. :O why did Dennis scream? and was the CD really cursed? What will happen to him and will he be ok? Find your answers on the next chapter. Sorry if it took so long too update, somehow I got sidetrack. But I'm not telling what or why.**

**Don't forget to review guys! **


	4. Blueberries or meat?

_Dennis' POV_

I screamed at the top of my lungs **(Me: More like a little girl.) **as a red portal opened at the screen of my laptop, and it was sucking me in. And unfortunately, I can't get a proper grip since I'm in a bed and all you can hold is your pillow and your blanket plus the foam if your lucky.

As I went in..falling, there flashed the colors red, blue, yellow, white, and finally black. Its like their telling something, something that I don't know yet of coarse. And I don't know if black was even included, since I think I passed out because I had a phobia of heights. Plus I don't know if I was going to fall on solid ground. For the fist time in my life, I felt insecurity crept all over my body, and doubt flooded my brain and my heart. But I remembered what my mom told me..

...Flashback...

"Mom, what will you do when everything is lost and hopeless?" I asked out of the blue. Then Mom let out a little chuckle. "Fist of all Dennis, everything is not always hopeless since we have God to protect us. Maybe if God doesn't exist at all born again's, or maybe the entire human race should fell lost and hopeless." she made some motions in her hand as she spoke. "Anyway, why are you asking such questions?" is that your homework?" she raised an eyebrow as she asked in suspicion. "Oh nothing, thanks anyway Mom!" he almost yelled as he rushed outside and play with his friends.

...End of flashback...

'Thats it, I just have to believe and put all my trust in the lord that he may lead me to safety." at the very second as I said those last words, faster than you could say _safety. _I felt peace and order deep inside, my worries were nowhere to be found. My doubt turned into hope.

A couple of minutes I think, after those bid twist of emotions, I felt my body being inside the fridge and not just the chiller, but the freezer itself.

_**Normal POV**_

Dennis was unaware that he landed already on solid ground and he only felt the low temperature, and he was carrying the phobia of heights which I happen to have as well, especially when falling.

A few minutes later, after he landed safely. He was awakened by the sun's radiance, with a little touch of its heat, and the smell of of the sweet vegetation. He lifted his body weight, and now he was sitting. "Ugh" was his only words, he gently rubbed his eyes and let out a little yawn. "Boy! I fell like a new born man!" he said, then he stretched his arms. Frankly speaking, what Dennis said 'a new born man' was kinda true indeed. Then he gently opened his eyes and can't believe what he saw. both his 'hands' or should I saw paws were wolf-like. He turned his attention at his back and saw a tail, it was thick in length and it has a the attribute of the color black. He tried to wag it and it did, all the more reason to freak him out, big time. 'This has to be a dream right?...pls tell me I'm right' he worriedly thought. He was both happy and worried at the same time.

He looked around his surroundings and he was already panicking. And as he was looking, he saw a frozen puddle which he will use as a mirror to take a closer look at his facial appearance. He anxiously walk towards the puddle and saw a big difference in his appearance 'Wow..the last time I look at the mirror my eyes were dark brown, but why is it azure blue?' he asked himself. His face had a little patch of light grey; some portion of his nose had stripes in it; his belly was also light grey; Dennis' body was dark grey; And finally, his hair was still the same, black, some portion of his eye was covered with his front hair, but he can still see clearly though.

After he said hello to his new body, at first he thought it was a dream, he tried to banging his head at the near tree, since he wasn't satisfied of pinching his arm. And the physical contact hurt, terribly but the mental and emotional contact were very happy indeed, since he wanted to be a wolf or a saber tooth tiger. "Am I awake already?" he said moving his head back and forth due to dizziness. Then followed the intense pain, "ouch, my head" he said clutching he head with both hands..I mean paws. He tried to hold the scream-for-pain in, but unfortunately for him he can't. "OOWW! argh!" his voice echoed throughout the forest. Then suddenly he paused "Oww..whats this?" he said as he touched his furry head and to his surprise, yes it was blood. His blue eyes widened as he saw the red liquid at the very fur of his paws. "I-Its..its...my head is..b-bleedi.." then you could expect to hear the thud after that.

And this time he was awakened by the greeting of his hungry stomach. He literally forgot that it was lunch time, but it was already one o'clock in the afternoon, way past lunch time. 'Oh yeah Mom was preparing lunch earlier' he thought recalling the time his mother was preparing lunch, their lunch. His lips began to water as he imagined the food that his mom was preparing, 'Maybe she was preparing steak, or maybe fried chicken with lots of gravy on it..yum!' he shook his head to prevent any more images of the food his mom was preparing, to stop feeding his hunger. Then he sighed "Ok...what do wolves eat. Hmm..wolves are carnivores ryt? so they eat..oh no" he said. Dennis made a disgusted face. But he had an idea though, he was planning to roast the meat that he would eat. But the problem is 'how will I hunt?' he thought. This problem caught him unguarded, I mean who knew playing a CD would be sooo dangerous, that it could change ur human-nity right?

He was pacing back and forth with his head facing the ground, thinking what he would do to hunt for food. But he didn't have one clue on how wolves hunt for food. And thus, as ridiculous as it sounds, being a wolf with a zero percent ability to hunt, was a hungry wolf of coarse. I mean what kind of idiot would hunt that doesn't even know how to hunt, and not only that, he was a lone wolf. The sighting of a lone wolf that's actually surviving is very rare, if...the know how to and has enough strength to protect itself from any harm that other animals may bring.

Dennis was clueless for the past few moments, until an idea waltzed right to his mind. An idea that no other wolf would dare to even think about. And that is...eating fruits and vegetables instead of meat. For a human that is in a body form of a wolf, the idea of eating vegetables and fruits wasn't bad at all, since back at the real world he was one of the humans that were omnivores. So he went scavenging for fruits. There were only few fruits to choose from, there were blueberries, there were some apples, and a couple of melon here and their. He first tried the melons. He took one from the melon patch, then he clawed the melon in half and took the half. He lounge in for a bite, but as the melon was being grinned though out his mouth, it felt like pure sand and not to mention the sour sensation in his mouth. This is why wolves don't eat fruits cuz they have different taste buds, thats why their called carnivores. "Yuck!" he exclaimed as he spat the melon on the ground, with disgust written all over his grayish face.

The next in line was the next in line, he climbed the apple tree, it was a little difficult to do so when your on all fours. On his position, he saw three apples but had different sizes. The one on his right was big; on his left part was bigger; and last but not the least, the one in front of him was the biggest of the three. 'just en case that apples won't give my tongue any pleasure at all' he thought. "I'll take this one instead" he said as he picked the apple on his left with his mouth. And his decision wasn't in vain at all, in fact the apple had also the sandy texture while it was in his mouth, but to be honest, it was a little sweet. But the apples downfall was the sandy texture.

He could hardly even swallow it. Like he was swallowing an average billiard ball or something, and yes the apples had passed his tongue's challenge, but in a forceful way. And finally, the moment you've all been waiting for...blueberries!. Since blueberries are located at the other side of the forest, he has to travel all the way to the east part, and which is where our 'friends' are also living.

Dennis was looking high and low, well mostly low. His walk was long and tiring plus the search for blueberries was very hard. But as soon as he crossed the border from west to east, he directly saw what he was looking for. He saw a bush full of blueberries and directly rush to it with his tongue sticking out of his mouth with saliva dripping from it, exactly showing us his terrible hunger for food. He dived in and landed in the blueberry patch, he took a bite at the berries that was packed up together, and the fluid of the berries stained his grey lips. He was also surprise that it didn't taste like dry desert sand. I don't know if you guys noticed, but Dennis was drooling at the sight of blueberries, plus it tasted sweet and delicious in his lips, so...it passed the standards of his tongue. So meaning, in this story wolves love to eat blueberries, but I don't know in real life if wolves really eat blueberries at all, all I know is that they eat meat, (since I never tried to feed a wolf with blueberries, and if I did then you'll prepare my funeral for me. Lolz jk :D)

Anyway as I was saying, on his first attempt was delicious, his second was very-very disgusting. "Ow!" shouted the unknown voice, he was in agony as Dennis accidentally bit its tail, but Dennis doesn't know it yet. Dennis was stunned, he didn't know that berries could talk especially yell. But what stunned him most is that the berries he bit was disgusting, and its smell almost made him past out and wanna puke his breakfast earlier, when he was still a human. Dennis' heart was palpitating at a very intense rate. He was worried if the thing that he bit was a ferocious beast or something like that. 'but from the looks of its voice, this thing is harmless' he thought, then he narrowed his eyes, then all he saw was a green fur and that's when he noticed that he was biting its tail. Then green figure began to twits its body and was about to take a glance at its tail. The green figure, which we all know he is sometimes labeled as 'lord of the flames' and 'fire king', and his name is sid, the ground sloth, and was already facing at Dennis. But he only saw the nose and the mouth, that was biting his tail but he didn't saw the face cuz it was covered with leaves. "Ahhh!" both screamed together, Dennis leap out of the bushes and he is now visible to sid, then there was awkward silence for about 4 seconds. Both were getting confuse with each other, sid was confuse cuz a wolf screamed instead of eating him, plus the wolf was eating berries. Dennis on the other hand, was also confuse because the ground sloth didn't run when he saw a carnivore. "Huh?" both started with a puzzled face. "Are you mimicking me?" and again they chorused, they both pointed at each other with a 'what the heck' look. "Hold the motion, lets start all over again...ok fella?" sid said, trying to restart the conversation. Then he held out his hand "my name is sid, whats urs?" he said with a warm and welcoming smile, Dennis also smiled back. "Dennis" he also held out his hand and they shook hands. "By the way, aren't you afraid of me?" Dennis said, "don't herbivores flee from carnivores?". Dennis raised an eyebrow as the confusion of a mere sloth invaded his brain. But little did he know that the mere sloth he was talking to had a much weirder background than he anticipated. That it had a more ferocious and more feared creatures throughout the island, and that's the two saber tooth couple. The male's body had an orange-brown pelt color, and has a white underbelly. Its face was still orange-brown, but has a patch of white at both eyes and a lil on the mouth, and finally...its eyes were hazel-green. The saber which we all know as Diego. The female however, had white fur color which not common in our generation. She also had grey stripes all over her body and some on her face. And she has a sapphire blue eyes, her name is Shira, Diego's mate. But...of coarse Dennis doesn't know them...yet. "I'm not really scared, cuz I'm used to have carnivores this close to me, since I have a saber tooth tiger at my herd. By the way, why on earth is a wolf eating fruits? aren't wolves carnivores?"sid asked with no hesitation, putting his arms on his waist, and putting up a puzzled face. "You have a saber tooth saber in ur herd?" Dennis asked and makes him wonder what century is he at 'Saber tooth tigers? where the heck am I anyway' he thought, but he pushed it aside for a moment and answered the sloth's question."Of coarse wolves are carnivores, its just that-" Dennis paused, he was thinking deeply if he would say the following word on his mind. "Go on, I'm listening" sid said, pretending to be a psychiatrist or something.

Sid was now sitting down on a rock, and Dennis was now lying down on his back for an unknown reason. At first, it was kinda awkward, and they were kinda shocked on how they got into that state of position. But they eventually ignored their position and focused on their conversation. "Its just what?" sid shrugged, of coarse would sid believe if Dennis told him that he was a human just after they met? of coarse not. And I bet u know what will Dennis say.

"Its complicated...you can't understand anyway if I tell ya" Dennis turned away as the sentence trailed out of his mouth. "Aww come on buddy, we're friends now so u can tell me anything" sid said cheering Dennis up. 'Wait, did I just hear him right?...friends?' Dennis thought 'Isn't it too early to 'be' friends, I mean we just meet and I hardly even know this guy, except for his extreme hygiene and strong odor issues. And what does he mean about a saber tooth tiger entering his herd? Did the animals here rebelled from their state of the food chain?' Dennis thought, applying some of the sarcastic attitude. "So if ur really that persistent to know why, would you believe me if I say I'm a human?" Dennis asked, he had a satisfied look on his face, knowing that the sloth would say no and change the topic. "Hmm..thats a hard question their fella.." Sid clutched his chin and was lost in deep thought, that was totally not him. For once in his life, it was the very first time that an idea kept his head very busy.

"Well what's the matter, cat got ur tongue?" Dennis snickered. "what does that suppose to mean?" sid had a puzzled face or should I say a priceless face xD. "Haven't u heard of it?"question Dennis which was now on a awkward state feeling. "would I be asking if I know the phrase?...of coarse not ( -_- )" sid said dryly with crossed arms. "Oh...well anyway, whats your answer? would you believe me or not?" Dennis got eager out of a sudden, he was eager to know his answer, and to remove the slight tension sandwiching his heart. 'If he's a human, why is he a wolf? Then again why is he not eating meat, instead he eats berries? plus I have never seen a wolf here on the Island.' the thoughts kept bothering our poor sid, and Dennis was beginning to be impatient and a little annoyed about the silence. "Oh for the love of- just say it!" Dennis said in an angry tone. "Fine...my answer is no, I won't believe you that ur a human" sid sigh. "Thank you" Dennis sigh in relief as the tension came out of his heart. Then there was awkward silence after that. But sid broke the silence when noticed that there was something stuck on Dennis back fur. The slot that has no clue about the modern world technology so he asked Dennis about it. "Hey Dennis, whats that at your back?" sid asked in extreme curiosity "Huh?" Dennis also didn't know about the thing that was on his back, he immediately turned his head around and saw a what look like a cellphone or a remote of some sort. "What is that thing?" sid asked, walking closer to Dennis and stared at the cellphone looking thing. "Beats me, I've never seen it before" Dennis said and pressed the biggest button. *Beep beep beep* the buttons began to glow simultaneously in different colors, the time in the modern world began to move again. *"Pffff* was the last sound that Dennis heard, there was smoke everywhere so he couldn't determine the place he is at. He waved his hands in front of his face to prevent the smoke from entering his nasal cavities. *Cough cough cough* said Dennis, but the smoke eventually cleared the place swiftly. Dennis was shock that he landed in his room after what happened. He checked himself if he was still a wolf, and turn out he wasn't anymore. He was now in his school uniform like last time. "Huh that was the weirdest thing I have ever experience." Dennis said as he glanced at his hands, then he took one last glance at his laptop and saw the logout sign on the screen, the same colors of the ice age logo. He opened the disk player and took the CD off and placed it back in its cover. The scene kept playing back in his mind on how he met sid, but he was interrupted by his stomach rumbling. He remembered his mom was cooking lunch, so he ran downstairs and grabbed some chow.

**So what do u think guys? Its kind of messed up, i know and sorry about that and sorry for the long w8. And don't forget to Review! :D** **  
**


End file.
